1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus adapted for use of a disc-shaped record bearing medium, and more particularly to such arrangement of the apparatus that simplifies assembly work on a stabilizer plate and a center core pressing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to obtain good recording and/or reproducing characteristics of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus using, for example, a disc-shaped flexible record bearing medium such as a rotating magnetic disc (or a magnetic sheet), the medium must be coupled with a rotatory drive part without eccentricity and with a certain degree of durable rotatory precision. To meet this requirement, there have been proposed various devices for pressing or pushing a center core which is secured to the record bearing medium onto the rotatory drive part such as the spindle of a driving motor.
Further, it is also important for a recording and/or reproducing apparatus of this kind to keep the record bearing medium either in contact with or confronted with a recording or reproducing head across an air layer not exceeding, for example, 0.5 .mu.m or thereabout. If this contact or confronted state is inadequate, a space loss occurs lowering the level of the recording or reproduction output of the apparatus. Therefore, the conventional recording and/or reproducing apparatus of the kind using a disc-shaped record bearing medium, such as a rotating magnetic disc, is arranged to better the contact or confronted state of the record bearing medium and the recording or reproducing head, for example, by arranging a stabilizer plate in such a way as to have the medium interposed in between the head and the stabilizer plate and thus to have it prevented from deforming while it is rotating. The stabilizer plate serves to bring about an air flow between the record bearing medium and the stabilizer plate. A balance between pressure developed by the air flow and the physical property of the record bearing medium is utilized for stabilization of the contact or confronted state between the medium and the head. In this arrangement, the position of the stabilizer plate relative to the medium or the head (including the relative planar position and height thereof) is a very important factor. Inaccuracy of this position hardly gives a stable contact or confronted state between the record bearing medium and the recording or reproducing head.
Since the center core pressing member and the stabilizer plate are to be disposed close to each other, they impose a considerable degree of limitation on spatial arrangement. Therefore, the operating arrangement for a center core pressing device and a stabilizer plate raising-and-lowering device tends to necessitate complex structural arrangement, which results in an increased size of the whole apparatus. This tendency is salient particularly in cases where these two devices are to be arranged in association with a record bearing medium loading device. Assembly work on them and ensuing adjustment work on them also become complex.